Eh! Stay In this house?
by Laird
Summary: ::FIRST FANFIC:: Kyoko lives with both her parents.But she is far from happy.They fight. Alot . And they continue to fight even on her 18th Birthday. After she finds an excuse to get out of the house she doesnt want to go home. After Kuon hearing this he tries to let her stay with him and his friends. How will this turn out? with kyoko away from home and Kuon 4 years older than her
1. Chapter 1

:: AN::

so I mean Like my first Fanfic and hopefully You shall like it. I kinda was IN CLASS and this Idead Just popped inside My head Like BOOM. And thats how you little Critters have it. Hopefully you like it aaaaaand yah. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT! -;-sniffle-;- Sadly... OR THEY WOULD HAVE CONTINUED THE ANIME!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Chapter 1 : Your welcome to stay.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE i TOLD YOU NOT TO SPOIL THE CHILD!"

"I DO NOT SPOIL HER YOUR JUST TO HARD ON HER!"

"OH DO I? YOU FORCE HER INTO HOMESCHOOLING BECAUSE YOU SAY PUBLIC SCHOOL WILL RUIN HER!"

"WHAT I NEVER SAID THAT!"

Kyoko sat quietly on the living room couch. Today she was turning 18 and her parents still wouldnt stop fighting. Not even for a even for her... The tears that threatened to spill out of her amber eyes finally broke out dropping down onto Her Milky white Hands. she spoke but she couldnt be heard "M...Mother...Father..." Not one of them turned Her way. She breathed in a let out a spine chilling scream. Bpth Her parents Looked at her. "Good heavens Kyoko! Whats the matter with you!" She flinched at these words from her mother.

"Kyoko Dont listen to her. Whats wrong hunny?"

She felt a bit Calmer when Her father spoke to her.

"I...I'm going out to the store to Grab More..More...M-Milk!"

Both her parents blinked. Her father spoke first.

"Sure but hurry back!"

Kyoko Nodded letting strands of Chestnut hair fall into her face. She smiled nervously at her panents as she went to the door. She grabbed her Pepto bismol colored jacket. On the back it had "LO+

VE ME" In big Letters. She personally hated the jaket but it was the only Present she got from her mom. She slid it on and slipped her pair of tennis shoes. She grasped the door and walked cold air hit her face like a Slap. Not the light ones. The ones her mother gave her when she got a problem Wrong. She rushed to the mini-market and bought two pork dumplings and a water bottle.

" Thank you come again" the clerk smiled . Kyoko just nodded and turned around.

She walked down the road and watched the small clouds form out of her mouth. she stopped on a bridge and looked over the bridge to see the frozen water that would flow gently in the spring. She let out a heavy sigh when she thought about going home.

"I never want to go back... Not now..Not ever.."

She pulled out one of the two Porkbuns that she had bought and let the warmth Slowly revive her frostbitten fingers. They stung for a short while but it slowly became soothing. Kyoko bit into the savory treat and chewed slowly watching the snow begin to fall.

"Well...I have to go home now...sadly"

"You dont have to go home if you dont want to...Your welcome to stay with me and my firends."

Kyoko froze. she hadn't recgonized this voice. she turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw standing their on the path a tall man not that older than him. Handsome. dark Hair. Slightly Tan skin. And a very..Very sexy figure.

Kyoko shook her head wavering off the thoughts.

"Y-You and your friends?"

" Yep! Im Kuon Nice to meet you. come on Lets go!"

The bubbly man grabbed Kyoko's small hand in his oversized one Pulling her along. She blinked Not Knowing were she was going.

"E-EH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of chapter One.

PHEW?! that was kinda hard for me..It maynot be long but I wanted to give you guys a preview! How do you like it PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!

Oh Im 13 and in middle school so this might be a lil hard to write Mostly with all the romance i plan fitting in. BUT I HAVENT HAD MY FIRST KISS! or held hands ~

So do you like?! if yes then I will contnue . If no then awwwwwww maybe next time :) Ja neh!


	2. Chapter 2

**::AN::**

**Okay sooo Im glad you Guys Reviewed For chapter one and I would Like to thank anyone who followed ^~^**

**Yes Kuon seems Like a creeper And NOOO My sweetie was not creepin!**

**But anyways hope you all love this chapter and Yes I shall fight To make It longer Than 700 hundred words **

**Arigatoo and lets get with the story!**

**::AN::**

**Chapter 2: She CANNOT live here with us!**

**"E-Eh!?"**

Kyoko Had her small Dainty hand firmly grasped inside the man known as "Kuon". She hadn't ever seen him on the news so she couldn't saw he was a rapist or not. but Once they had stepped under a better lit street light she saw that his "dark hair" wasn't dark at all...it was blonde and he had the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. She had felt as if she had gotten lost in his blue orbs..As if she never wanted to step out of this trance. But she had no choice when she suddenly slammed into the back of him when he stopped.

"O-OUCH H-Hey why did you st-"

Kyoko now had seen the house. it was a condo. A very Big Condo. They were a light shade of Orange with A bit of Black here and there. It was almost like a mini castle. She always loved to dream about being a princess. But of course in the condition with her family she'd always push the thoughts away.

"So whats ya name? Kuon gave her a sweet smile. One that any girl would melt. And kyoko did as what was known to happen.

"...Im...Kyoko...Mogami" She said it so that Kuon could barely hear her. But he had gotten the message.

"That's a beautiful name you have..Well! Are you ready to go in?" Kuon gently squeezed her hand to let her know that it was time to get moving again.

Kyoko with her clumsy self stumbled as soon as they begun to walk once again. She knew she was going to hit the floor and with a hard impact. Hitting he floor she noticed it was warmer...and she didn't remember floors having heart beats or rising and falling. She Glanced Up only to find the flushed face of a stranger. Kyoko blinked her Amber orbs. This wasn't Kuon but he surely wasn't bad looking either. Her unknown savior spoke

"Hey...You plan hopping up off me anytime soon? And here's a slight tip. Dont go crashing into people You don't know.."

And with that Kyoko was suddenly lifted up and off of blushed as he walked back into the condo mumbling cuss words that she couldn't quite make out..He had resembled Kuon's hair color but...their eyes...their eyes had been completely kuons were full of life with his sparkling blue. That mans were cold Icy... Terrifying...

"Oi Kyoko don't worry about Shotaru he is just a big bully" Kuon smiled once again at the stirred Kyoko. It seemed as if he never did stop smiling. Kyoko hadn't even realized but...she was slowly already falling for this strange man that took her away from all her troubles...

"Oh His names Shotaru...I will have to apologize to him...mind telling me his room number?" Kyoko gently squeezed the other pork bun in her hand knowing she hadn't eaten it just yet. She thought it would be okay if she gave him this to say sorry '_I-I would really hate to make enemies so early...but wait! i haven't even agreed to live here! neither did his roommates!'_

"K-Kuon! umm about me not going home... I have to go home..." Kyoko looked down. Tears once again seeped through and made their way out of her amber pools. spilling out and then dropping to the ground.

kuon shook his head. He knew what she was going through. How she felt. His parents always suffocated him, keeping him in their Control. He Slightly gave a sigh and tussled his blonde locks within his fingers. rolled his Sea blue orbs and then put his hands on her small shoulders. A girl crying made him uncomfortable...well not always..but for some reason this girl made him feel uncomfortable when she cried.

"Kyoko please don't be sad... I know how your feeling and I don't want to see you cry any more. I want you to be happy..And...Can you be happy with Me?" Kuon's face was over come with a pink shade when he said hadn't thought of saying it. It just...came out. Kyoko was taken back

'_D-Did I hear Him correctly?! Be happy with him?_ HIM!..._Well...I t-that doesn't sound so b-bad wait I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!'_ Kyoko quietly fiddled with her milky white slender fingers as Kuon grew very Impatient. He slightly cleared his throat. The sound startled Kyoko making her jump and focus her amber pools on him.

"W-Well...um I don't mind...As long as I never...Ever go back." Kyoko's facial expression became stern her sadness was still hinted in her eyes but kuon got the message crystal clear.

" Okay, Okay I get it..." He took a long deep breath in and let it all come out at once."So are you ready to meet everyone or would you like to to stay out in the cold any longer?" Kyoko gave a bright cheery smile. the smile Kuon had been waiting for this whole night.

" Sure Im ready to meet everyone!" Even if kyoko said this she was afraid they wouldn't like her. Just As she feared when she was little. No one would Like the oddly colored hair child. Always sitting along in the grass making flowers crowns.

After walking up countless stairs. Walking through the longest hallways she has ever seen and then finding the door marked 603, Kyoko was tired almost ready to give up and pass out. Kuon on the other hand had done this everyday and was fine with his daily routine of exercise just taking a hike to his apartment. Kuon reached into his pocket and pulled out a card that resembled a credit card. He slid it gently in the door handle slit face up. he opened the door only to find the guy who who kyoko had run into earlier.

" Hey shotaru" kuon happily smirked as he said this knowing the man hated being called that name.

" OI! I TOLD YOU IT'S SHO FROM NOW ON!" Sho was fuming his face turning a light shade of pink as he turned back to watch his comedy show.

"Ahhh come on shotaru you could at least greet our new roommate" He guided the small frmed girl who had been hiding behind him and placed her right in front of himself. " Say hello to Kyoko! she will be staying with us!"

Kyoko gave a sheepish smile and forced out a quiet hello that couldn't be heard from anybody. she bowed to him holding out the pork bun.

"S-Sorry about before! please don't be mad I-I..."

Sho let out a snort " Whatever I don't care if she stays..I still don't trust her.." Just as sho had finished up his sentence a important new break interrupted his show.

" Hello People of japan this is an important news announcement." The lady on the screen said with a calm voice."18 Year old Kyoko Mogami went out to go shopping for her parents and never came back." A picture of her was showed on the screen " Please if you have seen her please call the number on the screen."

Sho turned around at kyoko and Kuon who were in shock. A grin spread across his face." See don't trust her.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WOW! iM SO SORRY iT TOOK ME LONGER THAN I WANTED! Well at least this is longer right? see see what I did thur? and school has been a hassle so I might be doing this slower than i wanted~ and I also want to do a thing for Fairy tail so Im going to try to blanace the twoo and thanks half the reason I didnt update cusae I lost my fire to write more but you guys reviewing and adding to favorites and following I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um Hai guys this well This Is a Just an authors not So you dont Have to read it BUT this explains while I wont be writting for A bit**

**Well Okay! My father has come down with..well He hasnt come down with it he has had it for a while now but it has gotten worse So now he has bent sent to hospysis I dont care If I didnt spell it right but Basicly ( SORRY FOR MANY SPELLING ERRORS IM IN A RUSH) Its like a hospital but are meant for people who have a higher chance of...Dying...So Now you see? Im going to go visit Him in connecticut... For a couple o weeks Yes I do have permission from school. But I dont even know the guy.. I havent really seen him since I was like 6...Im 13...And now every one thinks I should care! But I know its not about me...Im sorry This is a bit discontinued for now but as soon as I come back I will make the best BOSS chapter ever! But you know the anime Samurai champloo ( If you dont go watch it RIGHT NOW) I can relate To Fuu...Not seeing your father wanting to punch and scream at him for not even having contact with you only to find out...He is dying... And plus You only stay In that type of hospital for 3 months...its been 2... Please Dont leave comments Like Im soo sorry! Im Really fine Its nice that you care...I think but...m tired of every one gettting on my back and feeling sorry for me... But thanks And my recent news informed about him is that he fell outta his hospital bed and broke his hip..Things arent looking good.. And people are telling me I will be back down there Not long after I leave..Guess why... I dare you...They all think He wont make it.. And I will soon return to finally see him dead...Do I want to No...should I have t go through something like this at my age No. This just makes My depression and stress worse Reason I have that crap is Family problems BUT thats another story. Well goodbye for now!**

** - Ayahna Elizabeth Caveness (Okiedokiebunny)**


End file.
